Monster
To battle a monster, you must summon using alchemy, or have a member of your army summon a monster. When you or an army member summons a monster, they may click a button on the page labeled "Call To Arms" which will post a request for help on their wall. Another way to join someone's monster battle (or to invite them to fight your monster), you can send them a direct link to your monster: :http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/battle_monster.php?user=(CastleAge_ID) Simply replace (CastleAge_ID) with the ID number of the person who summoned the monster. When you have attacked a monster once, it will appear on your monster page. Attacking Monsters When attacking monsters, you are usually given two options. *One is the regular attack which takes one stamina, and deals some minor damage. *The other is the power attack which takes 5 stamina, and deals more moderate damage. The game has it set up so that attacking with 5 regular attacks will be about the same as using a power attack, to make the power attacks a more convenient way to burn through your stamina and nothing more. However, it should be noted that using power attacks (on average) will do slightly more damage than regular attacking, and will yield slightly more experience. But by using power attacks you earn less Demi-points and gold (on average). When attacking a monster, you will receive gold, experience and possibly demi-points on every hit. When attacking, some of your friends may "help". At random times, the game may decide that your friends "help" you. When this occurs, it will cause you to either deal more damage, take less damage, earn more experience, or earn more gold. Dealing more damage is not the same as getting a critical hit. Taking less damage usually means taking no damage. Earning more experience always doubles the experience (1-2, 2-4, 3-6). Earning more gold always doubles the regular amount. When fighting a monster, you have a chance to do a "Critical Hit" which can do with 2 or 3 times your normal damage. Siege Weapons Siege Weapons are massive weapons or armies that can be summoned to assault difficult opponents. Siege weapons are created after a specific number of people are recruited to assist in the launch the weapon or army, most often through a Call To Arms. General Monster Damage Formula When attacking monsters, the game uses a formula to determine the amount of damage that you do. We suspect (but haven't completely 100% confirmed) that the damage formula is: :Minimum Damage + (X * Attack Stat) + Active General Attack Power + Equipment Attack Power + Magic Attack Power + Random Damage = Damage Dealt. "Minimum Damage" is the minimum amount of damage you can do against a monster, assuming you didn't put any skill points into your Attack Stat, do not have a General, and that you don't have any equipment or magic. "X" is how important the Attack stat is against a monster. "Random Damage" is damage that the game adds so that you don't do the exact same amount of damage every time you attack a monster. Battle Rewards Once a monster is slain you may receive loot rewards, such as soldiers, equipment, or spells. In addition to these item rewards, all monsters have a chance dropping demi-points, favor points, energy potions, or land. They can also drop "Epic" and "Rare" loot, which is different for every monster. The amount and type of rewards that you get is directly related to how much damage you have done to a monster. The more damage you do, the more rewards that you get. Furthermore, it seems that the percent of damage that you do does not matter, but only total damage done is factored in. Fighting monsters can also unlock Achievements. Project: Monster Loot Data To try and figure out the precise drop mechanics, this wiki has begun Project: Where's The Loot?. If you would like to help or see current stats on a monster, please visit the project page. Types of Monsters You may only have one type of monster up at any given time. In other words, you may only have 1 kind of Epic Boss monster at a time, 1 kind of Epic Team monster at a time, and 1 kind of Epic World monster at a time. In other words, you can have a Keira, an Ancient Red Dragon, and a Cronus The World Hydra up at the same time, but not a Keira and Gildamesh. After a monster has been defeated, there is a certain amount of time you must wait before summoning another of that type. Epic Boss Epic Boss monsters are monsters that can be summoned from gathering orbs from the special missions in the from questing. They have less HP than other monsters, and if necessary can be killed by only one player (Though for the later bosses, this feat is much harder). The Epic Boss waiting period between monsters is usually 48 hours, except for Gildamesh, which appears to be 36 hours. * Gildamesh, the Orc King can be summoned with an Orb of Gildamesh, found in the Land of Fire's special mission: Heart of Fire * The Colossus of Terra can be summoned with a Colossal Orb, found in the Land of Earth's special mission: Gift of Earth. * Sylvanas, the Sorceress Queen can be summoned with a Sylvanas Orb, found in the Land of Mist's special mission: Eye of the Storm * Keira, the Dread Knight can be summoned with an Orb of Keira, found in the Demon Realm's special mission: The Rift * Lotus Ravenmoore can be summoned with a Lotus Orb, found in the Undead Realm's special mission: Undead Embrace. Epic Team Epic Team monsters are monsters that have more health than Epic Bosses, and require a team to defeat them. The Epic Team waiting period between monsters is 72 hours. * Dragons can be summoned once you have a Dragon Charm and one of each color dragon egg. * Sea Serpents can be summoned once you have a Trident of the Deep, a Poseidons Horn, and a certain number of Serpent Eggs Epic World Epic World monsters are monsters with a lot of HP, and needs a great many dedicated people to defeat one. To help take down the Epic World monsters, you may build Siege Weapons. The Epic World waiting period between monsters is 168 hours. * Cronus, The World Hydra can be summoned once you have a Serpentine Shield, and one of each color dragon egg. * The Battle of the Dark Legion can be summoned once you have an Angelic Blessing spell, a Heros Resolve spell, two Castle Ramparts, and two Star Metal items. Special Boss A special boss is available to beginning players as part of the introductory tutorial. *Kull, the Orc Captain will be accessible upon reaching level 5. See Also * Alchemy Notes * Everyone fighting a monster may also make a "Call To Arms", and they will also post a request for help on their own walls. When making a "Call To Arms" please note that only army members of the summoner may participate in the fight. If you try to answer your friends "Call To Arms" but are unable to, they may have sent the call on someone else's monster, a person not in your army. * Once a monster you summoned is slain, there is a short period of time before you can summon another one of that type. It is the same amount of time that you are granted to kill a monster. If you summoned a dragon within 72 hours, you may not summon any other Epic Team monster (including another dragon) until 72 hours after the dragon was defeated. There is no way at this time to shorten the waiting period. Category:Monsters Category:Keep